<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>计数惩罚 by Dougkkut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103991">计数惩罚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut'>Dougkkut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rumlow相关的短篇 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>叉冬叉 超短篇<br/>史蒂夫仍未知道为什么巴基在夏天要穿那么多</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rumlow相关的短篇 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>计数惩罚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朗姆洛正坐在沙发上认真的擦枪，某人就突然闯进门扑到了他身上。“rum。”巴基把脑袋搭在朗姆洛肩上，一身的酒气，二百磅的超绝战士让他有点压力。“宝贝你应该多注意一下自己的体重。”扯着正对自己脖子乱咬的人的头发，无视他因为自己话的不爽把人拉到面前交换了一个吻。朗姆洛正想把已经干干净净了的枪放到桌子上，就被怀里的小混蛋一把抢过丢到了地上。这个任性的小混蛋还咬着他的下巴不松口，胡茬被湿润的舌头舔过有点痒。双手正想给这个胡作非为的人一点教训却被反被人抓住。好吧，钢铁那只是斗不过了，只好对另一只下手。<br/>
挣开时不经意却看到右手臂上的红色痕迹。朗姆洛挑了挑眉，戏谑的看着他，“甜心，你得解释一下这个。”巴基这才想起来，自己的手臂上被一个搭讪的姑娘用口红写着一串电话号码。他本来想擦掉的，却发现怎么搞也搞不掉。后面和山姆喝着喝着侃起来他就给忘了……“是娜特，她开玩笑的时候写上去的。”巴基想到了一个绝佳的借口。“噢？你最好不要和我撒谎，不然daddy会惩罚你的。”朗姆洛眼中的戏谑更深了。<br/>
“我当然不会骗你了，daddy。”巴基笑着咬上了他的嘴唇。“那你要怎么解释这个？”一吻过后朗姆洛拿出了手机，里面是娜塔莎三小时前发给朗姆洛的一条消息：不管怎样我今天出门以后就没碰过口红了。<br/>
史蒂夫说的对，现代网络真的太容易出事了。巴基这样想着。</p><p>“朗姆洛，什么事？”娜塔莎打开了房门。“没什么，就是想找你借点东西。”“我猜是口红？”朗姆洛对于娜塔莎眼里的调侃熟视无睹。这只聪明的蜘蛛总是什么都知道。</p><p> </p><p>“巴基，现在这个天气，你没必要穿的这么严实吧？”史蒂夫看着大夏天出个任务穿的严严实实的老伙计充满了疑惑。“呃……在九头蛇习惯了，他们都给我穿那么多。”巴基一脸的我没事别管我。“好吧……”史蒂夫不禁感叹九头蛇待人真不人道。<br/>
巴基也很无奈，他也很热的，但是万一穿少了作战中衣服破损了怎么办。他能和自己好兄弟说自己从腰到大腿上全是用口红写满的tally mark吗 ，不，他不能。</p><p> </p><p>tally mark:外国的记数符。与我们的正字同功效。<br/>
在身上写正字计数……咳咳。这种操作看过一些本子的朋友们应该都懂。<br/>
最近在搬家 我以前简直是产出怪呢xd</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>